


Before its Too Late

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, last chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mrs. Hughes gets a marriage proposal and accepts Mr. Carson believes he has finally missed his last chance but changes his mind with a little interference from Mrs. Patmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before its Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Carson & Hughes fic. Let me know your thoughts.

Carson sat down across from Mrs. Hughes in her office to have a drink and chat like they often do, he glanced at the woman across from him as she took a sip of her drink.

"May I ask what is troubling you, Mrs. Hughes?" He said after making a quick study of her appearance as she stared down into her half empty glass, sighing she shook her head at how easily he could tell when she is deep in thought about something.

"Since you ask..." Carson rose his brows in curiosity as he waited for her to continue. "do you ever wish you had a family?"

"Mrs. Hughes, do I sense you're having regrets?" She rolled her eyes affectionately at the way he is so talented at avoiding uncomfortable questions.

"No, not regrets. Just thinking." She looked down again and they sat quietly for a few moments Carson's heart feeling heavy with remorse as he wondered what he could do to help.

"I don't regret it." He said after a few moments Hughes looked up at him expectantly. "Not for a moment when I think about the family I have here in Downton." With that he reached across and set a hand on one of Hughes, she turned to look at their connected hands with small tears welling in her eyes and nodded grateful for the reminder.

"Thank you for that Mr. Carson, truly." She set a hand on top of his, he smiled softly and wondered if she knew that to him she was family, she was his wife in his heart and the maids, footmen and even Lady Mary and the others were their children. They sat like that quietly for a few moments until with a reassuring squeeze of her hand he stood from where he was sitting to go to bed.

"Well, I must be getting to bed its been a long day." He deadpanned and Hughes nodded.

"Yes, it has. Good night Mr. Carson." He smiled briefly then turned and went out the door look back inside for a moment.

"Good night Mrs. Hughes." He nodded a greeting at Mrs. Patmore as she entered the room passed him, she sat at the seat he had just vacated as Hughes watched him go. 

"Have you given an answer yet?" Mrs. Hughes glanced at her hands the warmth of Carson's still evident on her skin shaking her head. "I don't know why you're even considering him, considering leaving Downton." Hughes sighed as Mrs. Patmore made her speech yet again, she stopped mid sentence when she noticed her starring sadly at her hands.

"I'd stay if he only asked me too." She admitted quietly and shook her head at herself standing to put away the glasses they had been drinking from.

"Who are you talking about?" In all her enthusiasm.

"Oh never mind." She shook her head and turned to close up her room for the night.

"Don't nevermind me," Hughes sighed at her persistence and turned to look the cook in the face. "Do you mean Mr. Carson?" She gasped exaggerated earning an eye roll from Hughes as if her best friend hadn't realized it before. "well I never!"

"Come now Mrs. Patmore, don't be so shocked." Hughes sat back at the table where Mrs. Patmore was sitting with a hand over her heart as if she was about to faint.

"Ha shocked? Pleased more like! Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson, what a pair I dare say myself."

"Now hush you!" Mrs. Hughes waved a hand and glanced around the room hoping no one else had heard "You will tell no one of this." Hughes shook her head but was happy her friend quieted down.

"But what of Mr. Smith and his proposal, you won't marry a man you don't love will you?"

"I don't dislike him."

"Well, well. What a recommendation." Mrs. Patmore shook her head. Mrs. Hughes turned out the light and waved the cook out. Mrs. Patmore followed her out. 

"Before you go you must at least tell Carson how you feel, at least give him a chance." She whispered as they walked and Mrs. Hughes was already shaking her head halfway through her sentence.

"No, I must not. I wont ruin the companionship we already have, what if it offends him? Why I don't think my heart could bare it." Patmore was already shaking her head. If Hughes wouldn't tell the poor butler well she would.

xXx

"I've decided, I'll be putting in my notice today." Mrs. Hughes said as she met Patmore early in the morning,

"Oh I wish you would change your mind." She said sadly and could see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes as she nodded subtly.

"You said it yourself, you can spend too long on a onesided love." Patmore huffed and shook her head.

"Onesided my rump." She snickered and changed the subject as Daisy and Ivy entered the kitchen, Mrs. Hughes made her way to Carson's office to give him the news. Patmore waited until she came out quite a while later before she took her chance to talk with him. 

Mr. Carson looked up as Mrs. Patmore entered his office, he looked like someone had set Downton Abbey on fire.

"Mrs. Patmore how may I help you?" He looked utterly exhausted and Patmore's heart reached out for the poor butler, his life suddenly turned upside down at the loss of his housekeeper well she wasn't his housekeeper; not anymore.

"Actually Mr. Carson, I think I can help you." She sat down and made herself comfortable. "If you only asked her to stay she would."

"I'm sure I dont know what you're talking about." Patmore huffed in annoyance, he knew exactly what she was talking about and who.

"She said so herself she only wants to know you care."

"I do care, of course I care. Why would she think I don't? "

"Unless you've somehow communicated through lingering looks I don't know how she would."

"I beg your pardon-"

"Mr. Carson, if you don't ask her to stay. You will regret it I know you will."

"It is not my place to-"

"I'm sorry but it is your place, its only your place." It was obvious that Carson was in shock but also fear to lose the woman he loves, the woman that has been at his side for so many years. "Now, I've said what I've come to say and I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that the cook stood from her seat and made her way from the room.

xXx

Carson had spent days thinking on what she had said Hughes' final day was getting closer and closer. Now

 

 as he lay in his bed all he could think was who would he look forward to seeing every morning, who would he think about every night? By god he had just realized what a daft old fool he had been, letting the woman he loves get away all because of his pride. Throwing his blankets off he got out of bed and before he could stop himself he put on his robe and made is way from the room. Now from a daft old fool to a crazy old fool but he wouldn't vex himself about that now, it was far too late for it.

Before he could lose his nerve he knocked on the door knowing full well if anyone were to hear he could get into all types of trouble, his thoughts were interupted when the door to Hughes' bedroom opened and there stood a blury eyed Mrs. Hughes, brown wavy hair cascading down her right shoulder and around her face, a look of concerned bewilderement.

"Why Mr. Carson, what's happened?" She asked and looked down the hall both ways, he swallowed roughly and took a deep breath.

"Will you please reconsider your resignation?" She looked up at him utterly surprised Carson searched her eyes earnestly for any kind of decision but she only looked on in confusion.

"What on earth has brought this on?" Though her heart was pounding in her chest she tried her best to hide whatever the emotions were now filling her heart.

"Mrs. Hughes. I must try to the best of my abilities to tell you how I dearly hope and pray you will change your mind."

"Mr. Carson, this is not the time or the place for this conversation."

"Mrs. Hughes, I shall never find a better place or time to tell you," he paused and took a step closer to the Housekeeper who to his surprise did not take a step back but stared back into his eyes searching but still not finding.

"Please Mr. Carson, if you have something to say for god sake get on with it I dont think my poor old heart can take the wait." Carson nodded gently taking her hands in his.

"Never in all my years have I known a woman like you, Mrs. Hughes, Elsie. You have stolen my heart and should you go away you will surely steal my happiness." Hughes eyes widened and her heart swelled warmly unable to use her mouth or anything else, she was doing her best to stand straight. Carson feeling utterly mistaken suddenly pulled away looking at the ground due to her silence.

"My, my, what a poet you've become, Mr. Carson." He turned to look her in the eyes utterly humiliated to find her gentle eyes smiling up at him.

"Do you find me quite ridiculous Mrs. Hughes?" He sounded so small Hughes could do nothing but step towards him, take his hands back in hers tilt up on her toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I find you many things Mr. Carson but never ridiculous." His face lit up like the sun and his shoulders relaxed.

"Dare I ask..." he didn't have to finish the sentence, she shook her head patting him on the hand.

"I'll give Mr. Smith the news in the morning, I could never leave Downton. Not after that speech."

"And about my sentiments.. do you.."

"Mr. Carson," She reached up to brush back a maddening curl that had fallen over his forehead, she quite liked the look of him being undone and hoped to see more of it in the future. "You too have stolen my heart." She was suddenly reminded of his romantic nature on times like these, she could see him as a young man dancing and singing on stage he could be dramatic and theatrical at times and that was just another thing she loved about him. Taking a chance she rested her hands on his chest and like she had hoped he took the initiative leaning down to kiss her very softly and with the utmost respect, she knew he had always held her in very high regards never could she had imagined him caring quite so much.

They parted and in that moment neither of them had ever felt so young before.

"Now get on with you, we'll both be burned at the stake if we get caught out here." She playfully scolded with a slap on his arm, Carson looked both ways and hurriedly made his way down the hallway and out of the maids corridor with one lingering glance back. Never had he been in that part of the house before. This time when he got to his bed he wasn't kept awake with worry but elation instead.

"You can come out now." Mrs. Hughes announced to the hallway and an unashamed Mrs. Patmore emerged from the dark.

"I heard voices I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. By the way I made sure the maids stayed in their beds, you're welcome." Hughes shook her head in amusement

"well, off to bed with you too!" With a giggle Mrs. Patmore obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes it really suck writing on a smart phone. Ahhh


End file.
